Perfect in Weakness
by Ahria
Summary: In which Sailor Moon has a question and Tuxedo Mask has an answer. First season romance, U/M.


**Title: **Perfect in Weakness  
**Series**: Sailor Moon  
**Pairing**: Usagi/Mamoru  
**Prompt**: "Perfect in weakness, I'm only perfect in just your strength alone." Written for the LJ com album underscore mix.  
**Word Count**: 1,023  
**Author's Notes:** 1. This is set towards the beginning, where it's just Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars.  
2. This fic vaguely references "All Around Me" but you don't have to read that one for this one to make sense.  
3. This was my attempt to put more action in to my fics, not sure how that turned out.  
4. This is the first thing I've written that's hit the 1K mark in more then a year! I'm quite pleased.

* * *

The blonde yawned as she walked. She was taking her time, putting off getting home as long as she could. Home held chores and homework and excuses about why she was never there anymore. She and the scouts could barely keep up with the number of attacks. That was hard enough without coming up with explanations to her parents.

All three of them were missing school and more importantly (in Usagi's opinion at least) sleep. Even with Tuxedo Masks' help, Usagi wasn't sure how much longer they could keep doing it. Every day, the need to find the two remaining scouts and their princess became more overwhelming. It made the failure to do so even harder to bear. At that moment, her communicator beeped. She glared at it, willing the noise to stop and leave her alone just this once.

"Scouts!" Luna's voice sounded a little panicked. "There have been two youma sightings in the last five minutes."

"Where?" Mars demanded, sounding excited.

"One was seen four blocks from your school, Mars. The other was sighted by Woodland Park." Luna answered.

"Mercury and I are at my school, but Sailor Moon-"

"I'm close to the park." She interrupted, already heading behind a building to transform.

"Usagi-" Ami began, voice soft and concerned.

"Don't worry!" she answered, forcing cheer into her tone. "It'll be easy! Be careful, you two."

After a momentary pause, they returned her sentiment and she transformed. The jog to the park didn't take long. Slipping behind a tree to take stock of the situation, she frowned. The monster was standing off to her left, its large clawed hands slicing through the metal pole of the swing set. It angered her to see the children's playthings charred and broken at the creature's feet.

_Shoulders back, spine straight… _she thought to herself as she took a deep breath. Jumping out from her hiding spot, she pointed directly at the monster.

"For destroying the joy of countless children, I can't forgive you! I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!" she shouted, reaching up for her tiara. The thing looked confused for a moment, and then began to laugh.  
"You're nothing, little girl!" it replied, opening its mouth unnaturally wide. Without having even a moment to think, the girl was scooped up into strong arms. She'd know the feel of those arms anywhere. They landed on a low tree branch.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she exclaimed, surprised as ever that he'd shown up to save her. Each time, she expected him not to be there.

"It breathes fire!" he said, pointing to where she had been standing. Sure enough, the area was black and smoking, little patches of grass burning away.

"That was so uncalled for!" she huffed, smoothing down her skirt. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The creature jumped to the right, landing on the remains of the jungle gym. It growled before releasing another wave of fire in their direction. Without thinking, Sailor Moon dived to the ground, rolling into a summersault before popping back up to her feet. It took her a moment to realize that she had gone towards the enemy. It was laughing again, its scales rattling. As she reached for her tiara again, it swiped a claw at her. She dropped to her knees, the blow barely missing her. Knowing there was no way to grab her without the both of them being injured in the process, Tuxedo Mask threw roses, one after another, at the creature's eyes.

Sailor Moon jumped up again, kicking it in the torso before jumping backwards to a safer distance. Howling with rage, the monster opened its mouth again.

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he leapt towards her.

_Shoulders back, spine straight… _she thought again as her body stayed put, watching the fire rush towards her. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, the disk-like weapon hurtling through the flames towards its target. She closed her eyes. Tuxedo Mask's body hit hers, arms wrapping around her as they fell to the ground. The fire rushed above them, singeing the hairs on the back of his neck.

Once the air around them was cool, she blinked up at him.

"Thanks." She murmured. Suddenly embarrassed by how close he was to her, he scrambled to his feet.

"You're welcome." He said as he helped her up. "Until next time."

"Wait!" she said as he turned to go. Slowly, he turned back to face her.

"I have to ask you something."

"I don't know if I can answer."

She nodded, eyes sad.

"Why do you believe in me?" she asked, suddenly looking too tired and too young to be fighting monsters.

Of all the things he had been expecting, that hadn't made the list. It made him smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, stepping closer to her. She looked at the ground.

"Because I always need rescuing. Because I can't do this by myself. Because-"

He reached up to wipe a bit of dirt off her cheek, effectively cutting off her words.

"I believe in you because you're the bravest person I've ever met."

"No one's ever called me brave before." She whispered, tipping her face upwards. He leaned in closer, feeling the warmth of her breath against his lips. Just another inch, and he'd be able to press his mouth to hers. Suddenly another girl popped into his mind, a blonde girl with a sunny smile and eyes more blue then the sky. A girl he'd kissed only last week. Guilt filled and he pulled away abruptly. He hated the hurt and confusion that filled her eyes and forced himself to look away.

"I'm sorry." He said and ran before she could say anything else. Staring after him bewildered, she barely heard her communicator beep.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon, answer me!" Rei's voice came over the com, annoyance masking her worry.

"I'm here." She answered, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, it's done. Are you both alright?"

"We managed to beat it." Mercury replied. "Should we meet at the temple?"

"I'm on my way!" Sailor Moon chirped as gave a last glance in the direction Tuxedo Mask had fled.


End file.
